


30 Minutes to Alter Our Lives

by hippieofthesea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: An opportunity to live outside of a jail cell seemed right. When there is someone worth it, makes it better.





	1. Change of Address

The bars lined the cage held the two Junkers, was smaller than the last. Water came down in droplets in the corner just short of hitting the bunk beds.

Mako sat on the steel chair too small for his body. In his hands was a novel he had checked out from the library. He turned the page hearing his cell mate trying to get into the base of the metal poles.

"You know, you could try to help break the floor to get us out."

The larger man snorted turning towards the back away from him. The younger man grabbed his hair in frustration. "How the hell am I suppose to get us to escape if you won't help us?!"

The sounds of gates moving caught their attention. Jamison hurried to the top bunk making sure to put on his best act of sleeping. Mako rolled his eyes going back to the book.

An officer approached the door to their cell making sure he had his information right. "You both should count yourselves lucky. Someone wants to talk to you."

He opened the door having four officers fully armed waiting for them. "Go on. Get out." The blank faces they had were full of distaste for the criminals.

Mako picked up Jamison dragging him out of the cell. He handed him the book walking with the small man in front of him.

The moved passed the loud noises of other inmates banging and screaming. They walked down the unpleasant corridor and into a large conference room.

An old man decorated in gear labelled with the number seventy six, stood by the table opposite of their own. Next to him was a woman staring them down. Mako couldn't help but stare at the tattoo around her eye.

"They're all yours Strike Commander. Be careful with these two, they're dangerous."

"It's just Morriston now. I'm not a commander anymore." Jack nodded taking a seat next to Ana. "Let's talk about a deal. Something that might get you out of these cells." He laced his fingers looking at the two in the orange jumpsuits.

Mako sat down listening to the man. Jamison groaned crossing his arms. "Why the hell should we help you? What are you gonna do for us?"

"If you're willing to help Overwatch, we'll work out on giving you pardons in at most, three countries." Jack looked at them hoping for some sign of an agreement. 

Jamison laughed loudly banging onto the table. "They...they need Our help..." He cleaned his face of a small tear exiting his eye. He noticed their serious expressions leaning back on the chair. "You're seriously thinking of asking us?"

Mako leaned over the table staring down at the former commander. "Any three we want? The ones we've been banned from?"

The captain answered faster than Morrison could. "Yes that's right. We have your files. If you wanted to go back to Australia or New Zealand, we could work something out for you."

Mako stuck out his hand staring at her. "We'll make the deal. I want to go and retire in Italy...maybe with a house in the countryside if that's an option."

Jamison stated in disbelief. "Roadie...you can't be serious mate..." He became quiet looking down at the ground. He looked up the other two holding out his own hand.

Amari raised her eyebrow looking at him. "And where is it that you want to go? Have any idea?"

"I want to make up my mind later. Gives me time to think of my options."

Jack and Ana took their hands giving a firm shake. Ana stood up grabbing her small gun on her hip shooting Mako. He went down easily scaring Jamison.

"What the fuck did you do to my mate?!"

Ana reloaded the gun pointing it at Jamison. The fear across his face said it all. She took aim shooting him in the middle of his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mako woke up first looking around at the truck they were in. He glanced around the room feeling the heaviness of the sleep dart still in his system.

The thinner man was still unconscious laying next to him. He groaned pushing himself against the wall to get up onto his feet.

The sounds of the truck moving and bumping along gave him some relief. The small amount of light came through the small window behind the diver's seat.

The handcuffs around his wrists strained his flesh, noticing the ones around the sleeping man's as well. He grunted as they hit a rather large bump almost knocking him down.

Jamison groaned having the bump smack his face into the flooring. "Fuck!" He grabbed his face feeling the strong stinging mainly coming from his nose. "Where the hell are we?!" 

Mako lifted him up having the truck begin to slow down. He peeked out the small window seeing the same elder man in the driver's seat. The same older woman in the seat next to him.

They got out opening the back of the truck. The bright light of the outside blinded them as exited onto the ramp. Mako and Jamison stayed close together looking out at the building.

It looked more like a warehouse than a headquarters. They saw the pile of boxes and unused vehicles for their missions collecting dust from their inactivity.

They made their way to the inner workings of halls and tunnels on the building. Jamison whistled looking out into the emptiness. "This is kinda sad."

"Watch what you say." They stopped seeing the large gorilla cleaning his glasses. "We may be few in numbers, but we have plenty of push for our efforts." He moved towards them seeing the two in handcuffs. "Are these them?"

Jack nodded letting Ana take the lead. She moved in front of them with her hand firmly on her gun. "We will be giving you your own rooms. They will be guarded when you're not under our care."

Jamison began to laugh pointing at Winston. "Are serious?! You're gonna have a gorilla watch our doors at night... Ah, this is too good." He cleaned a fresh teardrop from his eye.

"No he will not. My turrets will."

He turned around having his jaw drop seeing the woman who spoke. Mako smacking his head for his reaction.

The woman approached with her robotic arm raised flipping her long hair over her shoulders. "I'm guess we really have to dirty hands to do the dirty work."

"This is Satya Vaswani. She'll be making sure to keep an eye on you two for tonight." said Ana walking over to the small table. She poured herself some tea taking a sip.

Satya moved towards the hallway turning back to them. "You can call me Symmetra, if not, Satya. Now, follow me please." She began to move letting them do so. Mako walked behind Jamison groaning at the other man ogling at her.

She stopped in front of their rooms at the end of the hall opening the first door. She took a set of keys taking the handcuffs off Mako." This will be your room. You have your own bathroom and there's a meal on your nightstand. You're not allowed to leave until morning when I have the turrets on standby."

Mako walked in surprised to see a room made for someone of his size. The tray by the bed had a bread roll, white rice, steamed vegetables, stuffed mushrooms and tea. He nodded closing the door behind him wanting to have a proper shower and rest.

Jamison moved closer holding his wrist up for her to do the same. "So, you're having to play babysitter for us? Are you new or do they trust you handsome, hardened criminals?"

She couldn't help but start laughing looking at him. "What gave you the idea that you would be handsome? You're certainly lanky. Handsome? No. Definitely dirty and in definite use of that shower that you would have full access to."

The look of insult written across his face was just priceless. He decided to not let it show completely and return to his usual appearance." Well fine then. I know for a fact that I'm handsome. You've just never seen a man like me."

"That's fairly true. I haven't seen someone so dirty." She undid the handcuffs opening his door. "Make sure to wash everything off you. You both have uniforms for the morning."

He walked in slowly seeing the proper room. He was so used to a shack and jail cells to have realised that this is what a bedroom should look like. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"It'll be myself or maybe someone else. I can not say for certain." She held the door keeping an eye on Mako's room. "Good night and please enjoy your room."she said closing the door. Satya began to place her turrets around the doors activating them to guard the doors.

Jamison looked out the window on the building seeing the long drop off the side of the cliff. If he tried to escape, it would surely kill him. He look at the tray sniffing the food. "It's definitely not the usual takeaway."

His plate mimicking that of his friend. He sat down on the bed testing out its firmness deciding it was rather nice compared to the spring ripped bed that waited for him on the daily. The smell of the room was also different. It had no smell of sweat and copper. No rust or erosion caking the walls.

He took a bite chewing it rather slowly. As he masticated the stuffed mushroom, he thought of their way of living. Deserters lost to the population of Australia. Even if they were hardened criminals, making the deal might be for the better for them.

He quickly stuffed his face making sure that he ate every single bite on the plate. He moved the tray to the side wandering slowly into the bathroom. The shower was rather spacious and there was a good distance between that and the toilet. The mirror at the top of the sink show just how much of a different world he truly had entered.


	2. Physical Activity

The loudspeaker system throughout the building went off alerting them of the early morning alarm. Jamison grew frustrated tossing the pillow over his head. It was far too early for his liking. He heard a knock at his door rather gentle thinking it was the woman from before.

He grinned wanting to impress her. He did at least take a shower the night before deciding to sleep completely naked. "Alright I'll get dressed. But you going to give me a moment. I'm completely bare and I doubt anyone wants to just come in." He went to the closet where he was informed of the uniform slipping it onto his body.

The person behind the door decided he was taking too long banging harder this time. He rolled his eyes making sure that it was at least half-decent before yanking the door open. "You couldn't have just wait for me for a little while longer?!"

Winston was beside Mako looking down at the man looking rather nice being clean. "Come on Mr. Fawkes. We have to take you both to have a physical by our doctor."

"Oh? So our records from prison aren't good enough?" He shut the door behind him walking along side them. He crossed his arms, reading the small name plates on the outside of the doors.

"It's nothing against the prison doctors but, we need to do our own run. We have to make sure everything is good by Dr. Zeigler." Winston spoke so lovingly, keeping an eye on them.

He pulled opened the doors to the medical wing. He let them into the waiting room sitting them down." I'll make sure the doctor knows you're here. "

Once he left, Jamison looked around feeling uncomfortable. "I hate doctors. They make you feel stupid and make you take medicine you don't need."

The door opened up having the blonde poke her head through the door. "Alright, which one of you two would like to go first?" She smiled seeing them both in uniform.

Mako got up moving towards the door. She opened the door wider holding onto a clipboard. "You must be Mako Rutledge. I'm Dr. Zeigler. You may go into the first exam room and strip down completely."

He let out a simple grunt of understanding, walking passed her. Jamison got up looking at her rather confused. "Alright, alright. You're tellin' me that You're the doctor on base?"

She nodded cheerfully flipping the page on her clipboard. "And you must be Jamison Fawkes. You can step into the second exam room and do the same. I'll be with you after I take care of your partner."

"You're a woman! How in the hell are you suppose to be able to check the health of a man like me." His index poking at her shoulder.

She smiled taking his finger bending it back twisting his arm on his back. "I didn't become an agent of Overwatch without the proper training." She released him opening the door. "Exam room two please." 

He soothed his fleshy arm walking passed her. He groaned taking off the uniform standing in his birthday suit. He felt so exposed closing the curtain to the half of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mako sat on the bed hearing the door open. Angela walked in, a camera around her neck. "Alright Mr. Rutledge. Would you please stand with her legs hip length apart. Arms up, extended please."

He did as he was told standing in position. She took photographs from different angles. "These are for your records only. If anything happens to your body, it'll help identify you."

She finished up the photos putting gloves on. "Now the physical. Please understand that this must done." She grabbed lubricant standing behind him.

Mako grunted feeling her fingers into pushed into him. "Now, make sure try and relax. It'll be just a moment before you can put your clothes back on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamison kept looking at the clock feeling the cold air wash over his body. Goosebumps ran along his skin keeping an ear out for the sound of the door. He got off the examination bed looking through the cabinets.

He found almost all of them locked. He groaned finding one that was open. He grabbed a blanket wrapping it around his form. 'Much better.' he thought. 

The door opened up having the doctor push aside the curtain. "Hello there Mr. Fawkes. It's time for your exam." She grabbed her camera motioning for him to stand.

He got onto his feet, putting the blanket onto the bed. He flexed his muscles looking at himself. "I gotta warn ya doc. My hot bod might make you aroused."

"Arms out. Legs at hip length. Stay still." Her voice was sharp holding the camera waiting for him to listen. He groaned doing as she said.

She took her photos. She definitely noticed him trying to flex and suck in his stomach. "Relax your body Mr. Fawkes." She placed the camera aside grabbing extra gloves and lubricant.

He looked at the lubricant laughing nervously. "What...whatcha doin'?"

She held him still standing behind him. "Now, relax yourself so you don't get hurt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mako sat in his uniform going over the forms the doctor had given him to fill out. Personal information of his habits from eating to recreational uses.

The door opened wide as Jamison walked through with an obvious face of discomfort. "I feel like me and the doctor got on a level I never want to be on again." He took a seat next to his friend looking at the clipboard. "Why do we have to deal with all this now too!"

"Just do it." answered back the larger man focusing on the paper. "It could help make things easier."

Jamison took the paperwork making his way through sheets. Angela came back to them sitting in the small desk nearby. "Let me know whenever you're done. Once that's done, I'll let them take you to the training room."

"Training room? You mean like, where they lift weights and sit ups?" asked Jamison. His distaste for the idea well expressed. "What are they gonna makes us do?"

"Well, Jack will see what you can do. How much force you have to be able to deal with missons. This is an opportunity to prove you can handle yourself."

Mako snorted knowing what was to come. Jamison was somewhat confused. He had no idea what his friend was making fun of him for. " What's so funny? "

" You won't last lifting weights or doing anything they tell you to do. "

" Oh yeah? " He opened his mouth wide feeling insulted. "What makes you say that? I can do everything and better than they have!"

Angela watched them banter with each other, writing on their files about her medical studies. The small details for her to look out for later. "Please fill out your forms for me. I need them for your files."

Jamison grumbled getting back into his seat. He glanced over at Mako's papers every so often, as if it were some sort of quiz. Mako would cover his papers turning to the side.

Satya came in through the door walking passed them. Jamison almost began to drool seeing her again. "Doctor, would you mind giving me some medicine for a tooth ache." she said with her teeth pressed tightly together. 

"I don't mind at all, give me one moment."

Satya groaned holding her left cheek. She turned to look at the others. Mako was far to into his paperwork to pay attention. Jamison looked at her raising his eye brow, attempting to be seductive.

"What's wrong with your teeth?"

"It's called a tooth ache for a reason. I need to make an appointment to have it checked out." she replied with an obvious discomfort.

"You should put some bourbon or something like that on it. Works, every time." He smiled having had his own teeth pains from biting metal as a child.

Angela came back with the medication handing it over with a small cup of water. "Give it ten to fifteen minutes to work. Make sure to not eat anything too sweet or hard for the time being."

"Thank you Angela."

She took the medicine throwing away the disposable cup. "Ana will be here shortly to make sure these to are ready for whatever they're planning." She turned to the junkers waving goodbye to them.

Jamison watched her leave, tilting his head to watch her ass. "She wants me Roadie. She knows a handsome man when she sees one."

Mako laughed getting out of his seat to turn in his papers. "You're an idiot. She thinks she's better than you." He sat back down waiting on their instructor to arrive.

Jamison groaned looking at the clipboard when the door opened. Morrison walked through the door without the mask and the hard look he had before.

"I'm glad to you see you two in good condition. Once you're done with what Dr. Zeigler asked of you." He sat across from them getting comfortable. "Everything went alright?"

"A little bit of friction from the exams but, nothing bad. I feel like I can need to work on some of the new prosthetics for Mr. Fawkes."

"I don't think I need 'em."

"They could help a lot. They'll be specially made to help you. They'll be able to last you a bit longer."

"I said no."

Jamison tossed the paperwork onto her desk crossing his arm. "Mine are just fine."

Jack got of his seat, lifting his arm as a sign to let her know he could handle it. "Well, if you're done. You both can follow me for the next part of the day. Starting with apologising to Angela from you Junkrat."

He stared at the older man in disbelief. "You're kidding right? I just answered a question, mate."

Angela shook her head looking at Jack. "It's fine. I'll take that as a no. If, the ones he's use brake or something, I'll make new ones with some help."

Jamison sat up glancing at her. "Who would make 'em anyway?"

"Satya and Torbjörn Lindholm, our engineer. They'll make great ones for battle and everyday use."

He nodded slowly getting out of his seat. Mako got up next to him giving a grunt to his back popping.

"I thought Ana was getting them?"

"She got busy." He turned to the others smiling. "Both of you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."

Jack pulled open the door giving a small wave to Angela as they departed. The two Junkers walked behind him down the long hallway.

"So, what kinda trainin' are we doin'?"

"You'll be tested on your physical abilities."

Mako snorted listening to the conversation. His focus was on doors they passed, wondering what kind of place Overwatch once was? 

A door opened up as they continued to walk. A shorter woman with her hair in a bun came out, scanning through her tablet.

"Mei!"

She stopped looking up at them. "Nǐ hǎo. Are these the men that are going to help us?"

Both of them stopped staring at her. Jamison scanned over her, finding her attractive as he did Satya. Mako found her just as attractive.

"Yes, these are the Junkers. This is Jamison and this is Mako." He motioned to each one respectfully. "They'll be making sure we get this operation completed."

Mei gave one of her friendly smiles reaching her hand out to them. "It's nice to meet you."

They took her hand giving a small shake giving their best smiles.

"Now, let's get going. We'll see you later Mei."

Morrison moved them along to the end of the hall. Mako kept his eyes on her walking behind the other two.

"Everything alright Roadie?"

"I'm fine."

Morrison watched them, making sure they weren't planning on pulling something stupid. He stopped at the rather normal looking door. "Here we are." He pulled open the heavy door letting them into massive part of the building.

There were different sections to their training grounds. Dummy robots, a gym for workouts, swimming pools, and a test area of more damaging weapons.

Jamison whistled stepping into the center of the the section they were in. "This place is huge!"

"Of course it is. We had to make sure it could handle any damage from weapons or personal training."

Mako walked close to his partner, moving in a circle. "What are we doing first?"

"Oh. Right."

He moved them over the part of the training area surrounded by weights. "You're going to show me what some your physical limitations are."

Jamison flexed with all his might feeling like a real Superman. "Oh, I can do that easy. I mean, have you seen these monsters?"

"More like noodles." spat Mako. He moved passed them looking at the equipment. "Where do we start?"

Morrison moved to the weights letting them take a spot. "Place as much weight as you can handle. Four sets of fifteen, to start."

Mako laughed, placing as much as he could. Jamison sat down slowy adding his own, little by little. Ten pounds at a time.

Morrison watch as the did their sets. Careful of their physical actions. He hadn't had new recruits in a long time. Sure, they had some new members that were much younger. Yet, this was making him start to act like his younger self.

"Done."

He snapped out of it looking at Mako. "Great. Next you need to go and run a mile. I'll time you." He cleaned the bench watching Jamison closely.

He took his time doing his sets with care counting under his breath. Once he was finished he placed the weights back. "Do I gotta run a mile too?"

"Yes. I'll time yours too."

Jamison got up followed the trail Mako had started. He was able to catch up to his speed.

Morrison made small notes figuring it was best to have them shadow. Jamison would be great with someone to hold him down and Mako would be fine with whomever could handle his strength.

Once they had finished their laps and more physical trials, Morrison had them take a rest. He moved over to the dining hall sitting them next to each other.

"I'll be back with your food. Be in your best behaviour. Ana's in the corner with the gun if you try anything funny."

They turned their heads seeing the older woman sipping tea as she read through a novel. Morrison patted their backs moving towards the kitchen.

Mako adjusted himself to become more comfortable in his seat. Jamison leaned his head on the table looking around. "This place must've been busy all the time, right Roadie?"

He grunted in response. His focus was the sounds of people coming from the kitchen. The familiar sound of Mei speaking with someone they hadn't met yet.

"Are you listening to me at all?"

Mako ignored him continuing to listen out. Jamison groaned feeling the weirdness of it all. The idea of dealing with those he wouldn't have dreamed about working with. 

"I see you two are still walking okay?"

"Hello, gorgeous."

Satya stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I was just making sure you two weren't dead yet. We can't have our mission fail before it begins."

"Oh, don't say that. We're like roaches. We'll survive any real damage you Overwatch types, can't."

"I suppose you're like roaches in more than one way."

Mako snorted looking down at them. "Don't compare me to him. He's worse than any roach I've ever come across. And we've lived in Australia for years."

She started laughing seeing the light drain from Jamison's face. "Oh, he's absolutely right!" She moved closer to the table. "Seems like your friend knows a lot more than you."

Before Jamison could talk back to her, Morrison came back with plates for both of them. "Here we go. You both can thank Reinhardt for making lunch. He'll be out in a minute."

Satya moved away patting his shoulder. "Good luck keeping them on a short leash."

"Actually, I was thinking. Maybe you can train with Fawkes while I have Rutledge work with either Reinhardt or McCree."

She stopped, staring back at him. "Excuse me? You can't be serious." She dropped her stance looking at him. "He's disgusting."

"He needs someone like you to keep him in line. I trust you will."

She walked away from him raising her hand to stop him from talking to her. "I need some time to think."

Jamison laughed leaning the table. "Told you she's crazy about me. She can't keep her mind clear when she thinks about me."

Mako ignored him taking a bite of his food. "Just eat your food. We have a lot to get used to."

"Not just that." answered Morrison. "You'll be working with your own weapons, starting tomorrow."


End file.
